


July 18, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile after Supergirl wrapped her arms around him.





	July 18, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos started to smile after Supergirl wrapped her arms around him and he remembered spending his last penny on a gift for her recently.

THE END


End file.
